


Safety First!

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Tony is being reckless.Steve is in Mother Hen mode when it comes to his lover.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Safety First!

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> 1\. Safety
> 
> I can't promise that I can keep it up, but here goes nothing!
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language therefore I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors!

“Tony, it's called Safety First! There's a reason for that!”

Tony hissed when Steve's thumb accidentally brushed over the bruise he's sporting.

His boyfriend was totally exaggerating. It was a tiny itty bitty explosion in his workshop, just two wires touching that weren't supposed to touch. Dum-E was there instantly with his beloved fire extinguisher and took care of it together with U and Butterfingers. JARVIS activated the sprinkler system and now the whole workshop was wet, chaotic and white foam was coating most of his work tables. Steve mother-henning him like this was absolutely unnecessary, even if it's nice to have his hands on his face and his arms.

“This is bullshit, Steve, and you know it. It's not my first explosion and surely not my last. You are overreacting.” He tried to free himself from Steve's gentle grasp but slips on the wet floor and nearly fell into his drill press if it wasn't for his boyfriends excellent reflexes.

“Owww.” Tony tried to swallow his groan but it seemed like he wasn't successful. It's hard to get back on his feet, his ankle was throbbing when he tried to stand on it and shit, he's pretty sure it's swelling. Walking would be hard the next few days.

“Okay, that's it. You're banned from work until you're all healed.” Steve took his shoulders and turned him around until the two of them were looking at each other. There was this frown on his face that made him look really adorable if it wasn't directed at Tony. The engineer reached out to touch and smooth it out, but the soldier caught his hand in his own.

“I'm not gonna get grounded like a teenager, Steve. I'm an adult, if I want to be careless, I'm gonna be careless and there's nothing you can do to stop me.” He wiggled his fingers in Steve's grasp to emphasize his words.

Steve raised one eyebrow and there was that sneaky glint in his blue eyes that was really sexy and- whoa!

“Steve! Put me down! Steve! Steve, hey!”

“No, Tony. You know that I love you, but if you want to be a brat, be a brat. I'm simply taking care of you like the responsible one in our relationship, because my dumb and adorable and reckless boyfriend is going to get himself killed on day because of his own stupidity. And I will not watch and let that happen.” Steve's voice sounded distant. The world was upside down, because Steve that sneaky bastard had simply slung Tony over his shoulder like a potato sack. Not exactly the best idea when it came to Tony's throbbing head, but definitely better than walking. He sighed. No use fighting Steve when he was being stubborn. Tony slung his arms around Steve's waist and pressed his face into the small of Steve's back. At least the view was good from here and maybe if he played his cards right, he'd get some of Steve's famous hot cocoa and some snuggling. Sometimes it was good to be careless.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
